


한조 돌봐주는 맥크리가 보고싶다

by ok960208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok960208/pseuds/ok960208
Summary: 아오삼 시험용으로 테스트 올려요 ㅇㅅㅇ)





	

눈먼 덫을 탓할 수는 없는 노릇이니 이는 그저 자신의 무지 탓이다. 무게를 줄이는데 집중해 얇고 가벼운 다리는 고철덩어리가 씹어대는 악력을 제대로 버티지 못했다. 잘려나간 것도 온전히 붙은 것도 아닌 채 덜렁이는 발목이 거슬려 한조가 주저앉아 그 사이를 연결하는 몇 가닥 안 남은 전선을 화살촉으로 밀고 당겨 끊어냈다.

  자, 일단 불편한건 해결했다고 치고.

  아까까지 격렬하게 치닫던 전투는 한층 소강상태에 접어들고 있었다. 거센 저항에 꼬리를 만 탈론이 쳐들어올 때만큼 재빨리 물러난 탓이다. 시위를 매긴 채 벽에 기대어 주위를 탐색하던 한조가 자리에 주저앉았다. 풀썩, 오랫동안 사용하지 않아 두껍게 쌓여있던 먼지가 옷자락에 이는 바람을 타고 짧은 비행을 즐겼다.

  발치에서 나뒹구는 발목에 닿던 시선이 들쭉날쭉하고 억센 이를 악문 덫에 옮겨갔다. 저런 무기를 쓰는 자라면 분명 본적이 있다. 쓰레기촌 출신이라 했던가. 요란한 복장에 요란한 머리, 요란한 목소리까지. 잊으려 해도 잊기 힘든 사내다.

  주변이 조용하고 아무도 없는 것을 확인하자 한조가 바닥을 짚고 비틀거리며 일어섰 다. 높이가 맞지 않는 다리는 이미 아무짝에도 쓸모가 없다. 먼지 묻은 발목 파츠를 대충 주머니에 쑤셔 넣고서, 손에 꾹 쥐어 땀이 배어든 활을 지지대 삼고서 조심스레 걸음을 옮겼다. 평소와 달리 느리기 짝이 없다. 군데군데 튀어나온 활의 부품도 피부를 사정없이 찔러댔고. 다리만 멀쩡하다면 5초 만에 도달했을 거리가 이제는 5분이 걸린다. 이마에서 땀방울이 떨어졌다. 젠장.

  활과 남은 한쪽 다리로 힘겹게 걸음을 옮기던 한조가 인기척에 고개를 들었다. 신발굽이 단단한 철 바닥에 부딪치는 소리다. 한 발짝 물러나 벽에 등을 기대고 시위를 매기고 소리의 근원지를 노려보는데, 등장한건 적 대신 뜻밖의 손님이다.

  "...맥크리."

  "이게 누구야. 왜 여기 있지?" 

  다른 놈들은 진작에 점검 끝내고 돌아갔는데. 굵은 시가가 이 사이에 짓씹히며 발음이 뭉개졌다. 진한 연기가 물씬 풍긴다. 맥크리가 한발자국 다가왔고, 물러날 곳이 없는 한조는 코끝을 맵게 만드는 담배연기에 미간을 찌푸리며 고개를 돌렸다.

  "...아하."

  맥크리의 시선이 아래로 향한다. 너덜해진 기계 파츠를 발견하는 일은 그리 어려운 일이 아닐 거다. 긁힌 것도 부서진 것도 아니라 아예 잘려나간 것이니.

  "다리가 무거웠나봐?"

  "닥쳐라."

  마음에 들지 않는 사내다. 좋게 말이 나갈리 없다. 활로 다시금 바닥을 짚은 한조가 절뚝이며 걸음을 옮겼다. 몇 발자국 떼기도 전에 굵직한 팔에 가슴 앞이 가로막혔지만.

  "워, 워. 그 상태로 어딜 가려고?"

  "네놈의 도움 따위 필요 없다."

  "진심이야? 여긴 나 말고 아무도 없거든. 그러고 가다간 몇 발자국 가지도 못하고 주저앉을걸."

  고개를 살짝 기울인 맥크리가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 한조의 눈썹이 작게 꿈틀거렸다. 틀린 말은 아니다. 도움 받기까지 얼마나 더 걸릴지도 모르고, 그 도중에 아직 남아있는 적과 마주칠지도 모른다. 자존심과 코앞까지 들이닥친 현실 사이에서 저울을 재던 한조가 미간을 꾹꾹 누르고 등에 활을 맸다. 마음에 드는 건 결코 아니나 이 상황에서 어찌 도움을 마다하겠는가. 머뭇거리다 내민 손끝에 맞닿은 의수는 단단했지만, 아직 리볼버의 열기가 남아 미지근했다.

  “...부축이면 충ㅂ-?!”

  손이 잡힌 순간 몸이 덜렁 들렸다. 제 예상과 다른 갑작스런 상황에 대비조차 하지 못한 한조는 자신이 맥크리의 등에 업혔단 걸 깨닫자마자 등을 밀어내며 발을 버둥거렸다. 소용도 없었지만.

  "뭐하는 거냐! 당장 내려놔!"

  "그것보단 이게 편하고 빠르거든."

  허벅지를 받쳐 든 손이 조금 더 편하고 단단하게 붙들려는 듯 이리저리 움직였다. 성적인 의도는 전무했으나 타인에게 허벅지를 더듬어지는 감각에 한조의 얼굴이 시뻘겋게 달아올랐다. 놔라, 이거 놓으란 말이다! 빽 소리질러봤자 제 몸을 붙든 사내는 들리지도 않는 듯이 걸음을 옮기기만 한다. 먼저 지쳐 나가떨어진 쪽은 한조였다, 고집스런 사내, 꼴도 보기 싫은 사내. 제 잘난 맛에 사는데다 명예라고는 결코 모르지. 어깨에 걸친 판초가 손바닥 아래에서 구겨졌다. 애꿎은 옷자락만 계속 구겨대던 한조가 느릿하게 한숨을 쉬며 맥크리의 목에 팔을 둘렀다. 진한 담배 냄새, 코끝이 매운 화약 냄새, 낡은 옷에서 나는 살 냄새. 싫은 것들 투성이였으나 그 아래 느껴지는 온기는 근래 느꼈던 어느 것보다도 따뜻해서- 식어버렸다고 느꼈던 가슴이 괜스레 울컥해오는 건 막을 수가 없었다.

 

 

 

  고무로 둘러싸인 바퀴가 바닥 위를 부드럽게 굴러갔다. 비록 요새 흔히 보이는 것처럼 자동으로 움직이지도, 디자인이 수려한 것도 아니었으나 한조는 자주 쓰는 것이 아니니만큼 굳이 쓸모없는 기능에 돈을 들일필요는 없다고 생각되어 고른 것이다. 기계란 것은 애초에 사람의 손이 자주 타지 않는 이상 금방 고장 나기 마련이었으니.

21세기 초에나 봤을 법한 투박한 모양새에 손으로 바퀴를 밀어야 굴러가는 구식중의 구식이었지만 나쁘지 않다. 고 한조는 생각하고 있었다. 뻑뻑하게 매겨진 활시위를 매번 잡아당겨야 하는 만큼 팔이다. 둥그런 바퀴 하나 제대로 밀지 못 할리가 없다.

  오늘따라 비어있는 무릎 아래가 더욱 허전하게만 느껴졌다. 짧으면 사흘, 길면 일주일. 한조가 한쪽 다리 없이 버텨야 하는 시간이다. 전선이 끊어진데다 부품마저 조각이 나 고치는 것 보다 새로 만드는 것이 싸게 든다고 하였다. 의족을 바꿀 때가 되었나, 싶기도 하였으나 몇 년 동안 익숙해진 다리를 어찌 그리 쉽게 바꾸겠는가. 뻑뻑하고 불퉁스러운 새 다리는 길이 들려면 며칠이고 몇 주고 걸릴 터였다. 그동안 임무에 투입되지 않을 자신도 없었고, 회피할 이유도 없었으며, 길들지 않은 기계가 자신의 발목을 붙잡지 않을 거라는 확신도 없었다. 돈은 얼마든지 들던 상관없으니, 그저 고쳐만 주시오.    두꺼운 안경을 낀 늙은 노인은 의외라는 듯 안경알 뒤의 눈을 조금 크게 떴다가, 이내 이해했다는 듯 희미한 미소를 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 간혹 물건에 정이 들어 쉬이 버리지 못하는 손님이 있다며, 새것만큼 깔끔하게 고쳐주겠다 약속하면서.

뭉툭하게 잘려나간 단면이 보기 싫어 한조가 얇은 천을 그 위에 덮었다. 굴곡 따라 부드럽게 떨어지는 천이 오히려 그걸 더 돋보이게 만든다는 걸 깨닫고 나서야 입술을 깨물며 내던졌지만.

  평소엔 쉬웠던 것들이 오늘따라 어렵기 그지없다. 단지 의족이 사라진 것뿐인데. 모든 게 손에 닿지 않을 정도로 높았고 또 높았다. 자주 읽던 책이 꽂힌 책장, 낮게만 느껴졌던 식탁, 모든 게 다. 그릇을 닦는 일은 꿈도 꾸기 힘들었고 당장 식사를 하는 것조차 버거웠다. 젠장, 이럴 줄 알았으면 한쪽은 남겨둘걸. 방구석에 세워진 목발을 원망스레 바라보던 한조가 낮게 욕을 짓씹으며 고개를 돌렸다. 이미 늦은 일, 후회해봐야 별 수가 없는데 어찌하겠나.

  난데없이 현관 벨이 울렸다. 누구지. 평소보다 낮아진 키로는 인터폰의 푸른 화면이 제대로 보이지 않았다. 사람이 서 있다는 것은 알겠는데, 그 이외의 정보가 없다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 화면을 노려보다가, 길게 울리는 벨소리가 뚝 끊기고 나서야 한조가 정신을 차린 듯이 휠체어를 밀고 문으로 나갔다. 대놓고 얼굴을 비출 정도면 적은 아니겠지. 라는 평소라면 하지 않았을 안일한 생각과 함께. 문에 휠체어를 바짝 붙인 채 힘겹게 밀어 열린 틈 사이로 모습을 비춘 건 한조로도 꽤 뜻밖의 인물이었다.

  “맥크리? 네가 왜...”

  “아, 있었군. 집을 비웠나 싶어서 가려 했는데...”

  이럴 줄 알았으면 문을 열지 않았을 건데. 시마다 한조. 오늘로써 벌써 두 번째 멍청한 짓이다.

  저번 일 이후로 -한조에게만- 묘하게 꺼림칙한 사내다. 그 당시엔 당혹스러움이 먼저 찾아와서 제대로 사과도, 감사인사도 못했지만. 한조는 이리 마주보고 있는 것이 불편하기만 했다.

  “...용건은?”

  “응? 응, 어? 아니, 그건 아니고. 그냥 잘 지내나 싶어서.”

  “...쓸데없군.”

  텅 빈 다리에 닿는 시선이 불편하다. 세 번째 멍청한 짓. 이럴 줄 알았다면 아까 내던진 담요라도 덮고 나왔어야 했는데. 아무렇지 않은 척 휠체어를 돌려 집 안으로 들어가는 한조의 뒤를 맥크리가 조심조심 따라갔다.

  “누가 있는 건 아니지?”

  “그래. 나가줬으면 좋겠군.”

  분명 그 안경 쓴 고릴라의 짓이렷다. 집을 자주 옮기지 않은 탓에 아마 자신의 정보는 낱낱이 고릴라의 데이터베이스에 저장되어 있을 것이다. 빠른 시일 내에 주거지를 옮겨야겠군. 한조가 무슨 생각을 하는지도 모르는 맥크리는 그저 집안을 둘러보기 바쁘다. 사람이 이런 곳에서도 사는구나. 맥크리의 솔직한 감상이다. 살풍경하기 짝이 없다. 사람이 사는 흔적은 있으나 최소한의 가구만 갖춰놓은 집이다. 흔히 찾아볼 수 있는 사진도 없었고, 텔레비전도 없고, 있는 거라곤 높은 책장에 수북하게 꽂힌 책과 식탁, 침대와 의자 하나가 전부다. 세상에, 이런 곳에서 어떻게 살아? 평소에도 가끔 생각은 해봤지만 현실을 상상을 뛰어넘는다고 했던가. 트레이서나 D.va를 이런 집에 넣어놓는다면 반나절도 되지 않아 다 깨부수고 튀어나오지 않을까. 옴닉이 사는 집도 이 정도는 아닐 거다. 속으로는 혀를 내두르면서, 겉으로는 아무렇지도 않은 척. 다다미라고 했던가, 얇은 돗자리 위에 엉덩이를 깔고 앉은 맥크리가 작은 상자 안에서 무언가를 주섬주섬 꺼내놓는다.

  “그, 뭐냐, 라인하르트 영감이 남의 집에 갈 때는 뭐라도 들고 가라고 해서...”

  “...쓸데없긴.”

  기분 나쁜 듯 보이면서도 한조의 시선이 내용물에 꽂혔다. 얇은 과자다. 비스킷은 아닌 것 같고, 동양식 전병인가. 나쁘진 않다. 단것을 크게 즐기지 않는 한조가 가끔 입이 심심할 때 한두 개씩 먹곤 하는 것인데. 이건 또 누구한테 들은 것인지. 선물까지 들고 온 사람을 매몰차게 내쫒을 수는 없는 노릇이다. 아까보다는 조금 기분이 풀어진 한조가 팔짱을 풀었다.

  “차라도 한잔 하겠나?”

  “커피만 아니면 돼. 모래 씹는 맛이 나더라고.”

  매일 두꺼운 시가만 물던 입이 비슷하게 생긴 과자를 이 사이로 가져갔다. 와작. 얇은 밀가루 반죽이 힘없이 부서졌다.

  커피가 싫다고 했으니, 녹차정도면 충분하려나. 부엌까지 휠체어를 돌돌 밀고 간 한조가 포트에 물을 올리고 다기를 꺼낸 뒤 몸을 조금 일으켜 찬장을 뒤졌다. 녹차, 녹차. 하나무라에서 마시던 것보단 못하지만 향이 좋은 찻잎을 저번에 구한 것이 있었는데. 저건가. 얇은 통은 손끝에 잡힐 듯 말듯 아슬아슬한 거리에 있었다. 조금만 더, 하면, 되는데. 손잡이를 꽉 움켜쥐고 몸을 더 일으킨 한조의 손에 통이 잡혔고.

  혼자 조용히 과자만 집어먹고 있는데 요란한 소리가 났다. 벌떡 일어난 맥크리가 부엌으로 뛰어갔다. 휠체어에서 떨어진 몸, 엎어진 물, 바닥을 구르는 찻잎 통, 벌겋게 달아오른 손. 무슨 일인지는 불 보듯 뻔하다. 바닥을 기며 고통을 호소하는 몸을 다급하게 안아들고 찬 물을 틀어 아직도 뜨거운 기운이 가득한 손을 식혔다. 크게 데인 것 같지는 않고, 오른손 약지와 새끼손가락 정도인가. 이대로 손만 식힌다면 금방 나을 상처다.

  가벼워진 몸을 끌어안고 한쪽 손을 꼭 움켜쥔 채 흐르는 물에 갖다 대던 맥크리가 문득 고개를 들었다. 그러고 보니, 지금쯤이면 한 소리 들려와야 정상인데, 묘하게 한조가 조용하다. 열기를 식히는 것에만 급급해 정작 한조의 반응은 신경도 쓰지 않았다. 이번엔 또 무슨 소리를 들을까. 맥크리의 목 뒤로 식은땀이 주륵 흘러내렸다. 긴장으로 잔뜩 굳어 뻣뻣해진 고개를 돌려 한조를 바라보는데,

  "...면목 없군.”

  어쩐지 조금 헬쓱해진 뺨에, 풀이 죽은 목소리다. 조금 의외지만 그럴 만도 하겠지. 이런 모습은 누구라도 보여주고 싶지 않을 텐데 치부를 들키는 것으로도 모자라 매번 도움만 받다니. 한조의 높은 자존심과 올곧은 성격에는 결코 용납되지 않을 일이다. 눈도 제대로 마주치지 못하고 시선은 죄 없는 바닥만 내려다본다.

  그동안에도 물은 졸졸 흘러내려 손을 식히고, 충분히 식혔다고 판단이 되자 맥크리가 한조를 다시 휠체어에 앉혔다. 시선은 아직도 바닥을 향한 채다. 창문 사이로 떨어지는 석양이 짧은 다리를 붙들고 기어올랐다. 목이 말랐다. 침을 꼴깍 삼켰지만 갈증은 해결되지 않았고, 머릿속은 복잡하기만 했다. 뭐라고 말해야 할까. 두 개의 머리에서 같은 생각이 빙빙 맴돌았다. 하고 싶은 말도 해야 할 말도 쌓였으나 서로 어디서부터 꺼내야할지 모르는 게 문제다. 금색 노을이 허벅지까지 타올랐을 때, 머뭇거리던 한조가 주먹을 그러쥐고 입을 열었다.

  “고맙다.”

  “그, 미안해. ...응?”

  설마 저 시마다 한조에게서 ‘고맙다’는 말을 듣게 될 날이 있을 줄은. 내일은 아마도 석양이 동쪽으로 질지도 모른다. 어쩌면 태양이 수직으로 뚝 떨어져 갑자기 밤이 올지도 모르지.

  “저번에도 그렇고, 자꾸 신세만 지게 되는군.”

  며칠 전 있었던 전투를 말하는 걸까. 두루뭉술했지만 유추하기는 어렵지 않았다. 만나는 일이 자주 있는것도 아니고, 서로에게 신세질 일은 더더욱 없었다. 만약 저 얘기를 한 것이 다른 사람이라면 맥크리는 지금쯤 환하게 웃으며 자기자랑을 늘어놓았을 것이다. 남자라면 무용담, 여자라면 그동안 벌였던 전투 이야기에 ‘달링, 오늘 저녁에 시간 돼?’같은 간단한 추파 같은 것도 더해서. 그게 맥크리가 보내는 일상이건만 지금은 이상하리만큼 아무런 말도 나오지 않았다. 머릿속에서 가지런히 정렬된 단어는 나지막한 숨에도 이리저리 흔들리고 부서져 잘게 조각난 단어가 되어 혀 위를 맴돌 뿐. 간지럽지도 않은데 수염을 손끝으로 북북 긁고, 뒤통수까지 긁적인 맥크리가 미동도 하지 않는 휠체어 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 아직까지 바닥에 머문 시선과 눈을 맞췄다.

  “그, 있지.”

  어디서부터 말해야 할까. 상처받은 자존심을 달래주는 게 먼저일까, 아니면 사과할 필요 없다 말하는 게 먼저일까? 열기는 식었지만 찬물을 냅다 들이부은 탓에 서늘해진 손을 조심스레 잡은 맥크리가 더듬더듬 입을 열었다.

  “사과할 필요 없어. 당연한 거고, 딱히 고맙다는 인사를 듣고 싶었던 것도 아니니까.”

  “...필요 없단 건가?”

  “아니! 내 말은 그 뜻이 아니라, 그러니까...”

  제가 무슨 말을 하는지 제대로 인식도 못한 채 횡설수설 변명거리가 쏟아져 나왔다. 다른 사람이라도 그리 했을 거다, 동정하는 것이 아니다. 고맙다는 인사를 받기 위해 그런 것도 아니거니와, 그런 걸 딱히 좋아하지도 않는다, 고. 혹여 말실수라도 했을까 중간 중간 한조의 눈치를 보았으나 한조는 그저 처음부터 덤덤하게 말을 듣고 있었을 뿐, 아무런 반응도 보이지 않는다. 할 말은 다 끝냈는데. 분위기는 아까보다 더더욱 머쓱해지기만 했고. 눈을 데굴데굴 굴리던 맥크리가 한조의 손을 조심스레 놓고 주머니에서 작게 접힌 종이쪽지와 펜을 찾았다. 며칠 전에 쓰고선 빼내는 걸 깜빡해 그대로 들고 온 건데, 도움이 되다니. 미래란건 정말 알고도 모를 일이다.

이로 끄트머리를 깨물어 뚜껑을 열고, 까만 펜이 줄이 죽죽 그어진 종이 위를 꾹꾹 눌러내려 잉크를 흘렸다.

  “이거, 내 연락처인데. 불편한 일 있으면 연락하고... 당분간은 시간 넉넉하니까 아무 때나 불러도 돼.”

  맥크리가 접힌 흔적대로 다시 고이 접은 쪽지를 손에 쥐어준 뒤, 바닥에 흩어진 찻잎들과 물을 닦을 때도 한조는 가만히 있기만 했다. 물을 잔뜩 먹은 수건을 쭉쭉 짜고, 마른 잎들을 통에 모아 담아 찬장 위에 도로 올려둘 때, 옷자락을 잡아오는 손이 있었다.

  “...다시 한번 고맙다.”

거 참, 인사 할 필요 없다 그러네. 손이 저절로 뻗어나가 한조의 머리를 슥슥 문질렀다. 아까까지 유순하게 풀려있던 눈 꼬리가 단번에 치켜 올라갔음은 덤이다. 이크, 큰일 났다.


End file.
